


Rebecca and Nathaniel Take Control.

by heartbash



Series: Rebecca and Nathaniel Give Love a Chance [2]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just Doing My Civic Duty, Just Pure Trashy Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Suspiciously Gone For 8 to 10 Minutes, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbash/pseuds/heartbash
Summary: Rebecca finds a relic from her past relationship and decides to share it with Nathaniel. Set during Chapter 3 ofRebecca and Nathaniel Give Love a Chance.Fill-in-the-blank sex during the time she was taking hormone injections. Pure, unadulterated smutty trash. Enjoy.





	1. Rebecca Takes Control.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justwantedtodance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwantedtodance/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing something that's purely smut. Hope it isn't completely terrible!
> 
> Set during Chapter 3 of _Rebecca and Nathaniel Give Love a Chance._ Fill-in-the-blank sex during the time she was taking hormone injections.

Nathaniel checked his watch. Rebecca was due to arrive any minute. They planned to spend a quiet Friday night together at his apartment. At least, he was hoping for a quiet night. Earlier that week, Rebecca had started her hormone injections for the egg donation. Since then, Rebecca had turned perpetually, sexually insatiable. Between keeping up with her newly energized sexual appetite and the workload at the office, he was exhausted. Prior to work that morning, Rebecca had pounced on him like a tiger before he could even get up for his shower, so he hoped that was enough to keep her at bay for one night. He had Netflix queued up on the TV, a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, her favorite soft, grey blanket on the couch, and a bottle of red wine waiting on the kitchen counter. In his eyes, this wasn’t just a hint, it was a big, neon sign.

Rebecca knocked three times and when he opened the door, his mouth fell open. She was wearing her short, black trench coat and donned heavy makeup - a deep crimson lip and smokey eyes. She was leaning against the door jam, her mouth open, obviously trying to be sexy. One of her hands was in the pocket of the coat, fingering some object she was concealing there.

“Hello, Na-than-iel,” she purred, stretching out his name, punctuating each syllable. 

“This feels...familiar,” he said with a mix of humor and intrigue. 

“Yes, I’m sure you remember this little number. The night you wanted me but I wouldn’t let you have me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Rebecca…”

She brushed past him into the apartment, purposefully ignoring all the domestic trappings he laid out for the evening. 

“Shut up and listen. I was going through my drawers and found a little something I think may interest you.” 

His eyebrows raised, “Ok…”

She pulled her hand out of the trench coat pocket, revealing what she was hiding. A pair of shiny, sturdy-looking handcuffs. Not the kind meant for role play with pink, fuzzy faux-fur. These looked real.

“Oh,” was all he could muster. She certainly had his attention now. 

“Oh, yes. You know, Nathaniel, I was thinking about that night. How badly you wanted me. And now look at you. Trying to avoid sex by distracting me with Netflix and wine.” She gestured to the couch and he shifted his weight uncomfortably from one leg to another. Busted. Rebecca balanced the handcuffs on her pointer finger. She continued, “I think you need to learn a little appreciation for your girlfriend. A little gratefulness. I think you need to be taught a lesson and be reminded that I’m in control here.” 

Nathaniel couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Rebecca, please, you’re always in control.” 

“Hush! Now listen to me. You’re going to do what I say tonight and I don’t want to hear any back talk. The safe word is...Quidditch,” she said like she was incredibly pleased with herself.

“I’m not saying that,” he flatly refused. 

“Fine, what do you want it to be?”

“Can’t I just say stop? Also, please don’t do anything that’s going to require a safe word. I’m really not in the mood for -”

Rebecca broke her persona for a moment. “Nathaniel, come on. I’m trying to do a sexy thing. Just go with it,” she whined, pouting her lips and batting her eyelashes at him.

He sighed. “The safe word is,” his eyes drifted to the kitchen, “banana.” 

Rebecca followed his eyes to the banana sitting innocently on the counter. “Come on, man. There’s like no creative bone in your body?” She threw her hands up. “Fine! You don’t need a safe word. Let’s just ruin the whole illusion!”

“Hey, hey,” he soothed, “I’m super into it. Whatever it is. I promise.” She glanced down at his sweatpants and saw the proof. 

Appeased, she smiled slyly and her sexy persona was back. She stalked up to him until she was so close she had to crane her neck to look up at him. “As I was saying, you need to be taught a lesson about respect and appreciation.” She walked her fingers up his chest, and when his eyes dropped to her mouth and he leaned in to kiss her, she pushed him away. “No, not yet. Take off your shirt.” 

Not breaking eye contact, he took a step back and pulled his t-shirt over his head. One side of her mouth quirked up at his silent obedience. 

“Pants,” she ordered. Again, he didn’t object and removed his sweatpants. He stood self-consciously in front of her in only his black boxers while her eyes dragged slowly over his body. 

“Now lie down,” she commanded and nodded toward the bed. While he lay down, she slowly untied the trench coat, making a show of removing it and then throwing it into a corner. Underneath, she was wearing the black slip she had worn many times before, however with one slight difference. A bright red lace bra peeked out enticingly from under the lingerie. Of course his eyes zeroed in on this new piece of clothing and he immediately wanted to tear the slip off so he could fully see it.

Grasping the handcuffs, she climbed on top of him and his hands went immediately to her hips and snuck up under her lingerie. But she grabbed his wrists and clicked her tongue at him, “Nope, nah ah.” Holding firmly onto one of his wrists, she handcuffed it and then looped the handcuffs around one of the wood slats of his headboard, securing the other handcuff to his other wrist.

For a moment she hovered above him, simply admiring the way this position made his arm muscles stand out. “Is that ok? Does it hurt?” she checked in with him.

“It’s fine,” he replied and his eyes scorched a fiery trail over her chest. Sweat was already gathering at the tops of her breasts, another side effect of the hormones. 

“Listen to me. Tonight, you’re mine. We do what I want, at my pace. I’m your boss now. Understand?” 

He swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Say it.”

“Whatever you want, Rebecca. You’re the boss.”

“Good.” She slid down his body, on her way dragging her nails gently over the growing bulge in his boxers. His breath hitched, his chest rising and falling quicker now. “You don’t need these anymore,” she drawled while she dug her fingers under the waistband. He lifted his hips, helping her out, as she awkwardly wrestled them off of his legs. 

“For someone who didn’t want to have sex tonight, you sure seem ready for me.” She pursed her lips and said in a higher-pitched baby voice, “Nathaniel, do you want me to take this off?” She tugged one of the black straps of the slip off her shoulders.

He nodded vigorously and his hands balled into fists. 

“Too bad.” She pushed the strap back up. Nathaniel fought against the urge to reach out and touch her but lost, his arms surging toward her and the handcuffs holding him back, clattering against the headboard. 

“Aw, looks like you’re having a hard time giving up control, so I’ll make a deal with you. Once I use you to get myself off, if you still haven’t come...I’ll take those off and you can do whatever you want with me. But I have a feeling you won’t last that long.”

He blew a raspberry with his lips, “Piece of cake.”

“Excuse me?” she asked, mildly offended. 

“Well, if tonight is anything like the last few days, you’ll be finished in the first two minutes.”

“Shut up,” she ordered but then considered his words. “Actually, you’re right. I’ve been a little trigger happy on these hormones. Maybe you need a little head start.”

She crawled back on the bed and settled between his legs. Recognizing her intent, he looked up at the ceiling and exhaled slowly. Without any build up or preamble she took his entire cock into her mouth in one motion.

“Fuck,” the word flew out of his mouth unbidden, and she heard the handcuffs move against the headboard again. She glanced up at him as she began sucking him in earnest. Seeing his head thrown back, looking absolutely destroyed, fueled her arousal even more. Still watching him, she hummed in satisfaction at his reaction and the vibration shot right through him, raising tiny goosebumps up and down his limbs. Eventually he returned her gaze only to see her deep red lips wrapped around him, mischief and desire dancing in her eyes, her cheeks hollowing with effort.

He bit his lip, hard, and heaved, “Stop! You have to stop.”

She released with him a soft popping noise and raised her head, her forehead wrinkled. His hands were balled into fists again and he tried desperately to catch his breath. 

“Stop stop? Or…?”

“Stop, like this is going to be over soon if you don’t stop.”

“Interesting. You just said…”

He just sighed and rolled his eyes, defeated.

She got up and retrieved a condom from his bedside table. When she rolled it onto him, he involuntarily thrust up against her hand. All he could think about now was being inside her as soon as possible. Before returning to the bed, she stepped out of her black panties and then grabbed the hem of the black slip and pulled it over her head. 

“Oh my god,” he said, his mouth suddenly dry. The red, lacy bra hugged her curves snugly. The material didn’t cover much and it gave him an ample amount of flesh to ogle. His hands opened and closed reflexively, yearning to reach out and touch her.

“You like?”

He nodded and licked his lips, his eyes locked on her chest. Pleased with his reaction, she straddled his hips and hovered over him. She ran her hands up his chest, then leaned forward to feel his arms, appreciating the feeling of his muscles under her fingertips. He lifted his head and chased after her lips but she jerked back, avoiding them. 

Nathaniel groaned in frustration and his hips raised, searching for her. Rebecca grazed his dick with her wetness and asked, innocently, “Oh, is this what you want?”

“Rebecca, come on.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you.”

She shook her head. Not good enough.

“Please. I want to be inside you. I’ve never wanted it more.”

“Ok, since you begged…”

Before he could object or make a snarky comeback, she slid down on him, taking his entire length into her.

“Mmm,” she moaned and held still, enjoying the sensation of him filling her completely.

Nathaniel tried to thrust up into her but lacked the leverage. She leaned down and wrapped her fingers around his wrists. Still avoiding his lips, she dropped her mouth to his ear and whispered, “No, no. We go at my pace.” She moved one of her hands to his throat, holding it firmly, “You’re just my fuck toy tonight. You do what I say. Got it?” 

“Yes,” he gasped. 

She released his throat and rocked back, sitting upright astride him. Finally she started moving, at a slow pace at first, finding her perfect angle to hit the spot she needed. 

Powerless, Nathaniel could only watch her. Her mesmerizing face as she found and took her pleasure. Her eyes drifting open and closed. Her mouth slightly parted. Her lace-bound chest heaving with exertion. The sweat trickling down from her neck to disappear in the valley of her breasts. And his cock disappearing into her over and over. She was beautiful, wild, completely unabashed in her sexuality. With no hint of reservation or self-consciousness she groaned, growled, rutted like an animal on top of him. 

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” he moaned as he struggled to match her pace. 

She dropped her face to his neck, first smelling him there, then biting down on a patch of skin, sucking hard. “Ah,” he winced and strained against the handcuffs. When she released him, she kissed and licked over the bruised area, tasting his sweat.

Smirking devilishly, she pulled away enough so she could see his fuckstruck face, feeling drunk on her power over him. This time when his eyes fixed on her lips, she leaned in and finally kissed him on the lips. Nathaniel whimpered and opened his mouth to her, wanting, desperately needing, to devour her. As they kissed, she continued to rock and grind against him, hurtling closer and closer to her climax. 

She started to feel the telltale tightening at her core, and she clamped her muscles down on him, eliciting a noise low in his throat. Pushing on his chest, she broke their kiss and sat up, bracing her hands on his chest. Her face scrunched up and her mouth dropped open, and he knew she was falling over the cliff. Already too far gone, Nathaniel clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, barely holding on by a thread.

Her muscles fluttered around him and she commanded, “No, look at me.” Their eyes locked and it was all over. Her orgasm blazed a trail from her center up her spine, making her whole body shudder as she cried out, “Oh, oh, fuck, Nath -“ 

He couldn’t hold on any longer. He let go, shooting inside her while pulling the handcuffs taut from the bed, the metal cutting into the skin of his wrists. The combination of pain and pleasure only intensified his orgasm. His eyes rolled back and he gritted his teeth while his hips jerked a few more times, erratic and uncontrolled. 

Drained of all energy, she slumped forward and lay her head down on his chest, breathing heavily. As he panted, trying to recover, he huffed out, “Quidditch. Banana. Whatever. Please take these off of me.”

“Oh god, sorry,” she breathed and scrambled for the key on the night table. She unlocked the handcuffs as quickly as she could manage with her still-trembling hands. Once his hands were free, they were instantly on her, exploring and smoothing over her body. He cupped her breasts and she winced slightly, her breasts tender from the hormone injections. “Sorry,” he whispered and moved his hands to her waist, “I love this bra. God, you look so…Come here.” He pulled her face down to his and kissed her deeply, burying his hands in her hair. They kissed languidly for several minutes until the dampness between them became too uncomfortable to ignore any longer.

They each took turns in the bathroom, Nathaniel taking extra time to clean off the red lipstick from various parts of his body. When he wiped the lipstick off his neck, it revealed a fresh hickey forming there. “Rebecca,” he called from behind the closed bathroom door, “you gave me a hickey! What are we, sixteen?”

She was rifling through his dresser drawers to find a t-shirt to sleep in. “You’re too hot to be walking around unmarked by me!” she yelled back.

Settled into bed a few minutes later, Nathaniel snuggled up close behind her, spooning her, tucking an arm around her middle. 

“Ugh, I’m sweaty and gross,” she whined. “But I’m too tired to shower.”

“It’s fine,” he sighed. “We’ll be disgusting together. I’ll wash the sheets tomorrow.”

After a few minutes of relaxing into the bed, their breathing finally slow and even, Rebecca broke the silence. “Nathaniel, are you awake?”

“Mmm hmm,” he replied.

“What did you mean when you said I’m always in control?”

“Just that,” he mumbled sleepily. “You’re the one thing in my life I can never control. It’s ok, it’s one of the things I like about you. Keeps me on my toes.”

“Hey, I can give up control,” she said defensively.

A laugh rumbled in his chest. “Ok,” he replied. 

“Just...you shhh and go to sleep.”

“Exactly.”

*****

The next day Rebecca got up early and went back to her apartment. Heather was spending the day with Hector and she wanted to take advantage of a full day all to herself. She took a luxuriously long shower, even shaving her legs and using a sugar scrub to exfoliate her skin. Clad only in her robe, she spent most of the day in front of the TV. She painted her toenails, ate cereal out of the box, and earned a new high score in Drop 7.

Once night fell, she finally changed out of her robe and into her polka dot pajamas. After taking an injection, she ate some leftover Pad Thai and realized she was starting to feel horny again. At this point her constant arousal was becoming more of a nuisance than anything else. Thankfully she had less than a week left. 

Resigned to her current state, she got up to retrieve her vibrator when there was a knock on the door. Nathaniel was standing on her doorstep, wearing jeans and a plaid collared shirt. A smile played at his lips as he took in her relaxed appearance and her living room in a state of complete disarray.

“Have a good day?” 

“Yep, had some great Rebecca-on-Rebecca time. Obviously.”

“Well, I decided to stop by because you left something at my apartment.” Still grinning, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the handcuffs, dangling them in front of her face.

She smiled, remembering the night before, and grabbed for them. He raised them above his head, out of her reach. “Nah ah,” he taunted. “Your turn.”


	2. Nathaniel Takes Control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turnabout is fair play.

“Your turn,” Nathaniel declared, raising the handcuffs above his head, taunting her.

“Oh, I see.” One of her eyebrows quirked up, intrigued.

After tucking the handcuffs back into his pocket, he pushed past her into the apartment, his eyes darting around, searching.

“Heather’s gone,” she confirmed.

“Good, because tonight I’m in charge.” He pointed his thumb at his chest.

“Oh? You’re the big boss again?”

“That’s right. And I’ve got a good safe word. _Alohomora_.”

She giggled, delighted. “The spell for opening locks. Very creative. I’m impressed. I see you’ve come around on the safe word.”

Nathaniel stalked toward her with a smug grin. “Because tonight you are gonna need it.”

Rebecca regarded him skeptically. She raised her pointer finger and shoved it in front of his face, making a swirling motion. “Ok, who is this? What is all this? Where is this sudden bravado coming from?”

He caught her hand with his and pulled it away from his face. “What, are you worried?”

“About what?”

“That you won’t be able to give up control to me.”

She scoffed. “Please. You think I’m going to have a problem with lying back and letting you do all the work? Bring it on, Plimpton.”

He smirked. “Ok, then this will be easy for you.”

She shrugged nonchalantly and started to unbutton the top of her pajamas.

“Wait,” he interrupted and put up his hand. Her fingers stopped moving. His tone changed abruptly, dropping the bravado and speaking in a softer voice. “What’s ok or... not ok? I mean, I know there’s the whole safe word thing, but, honestly, I don’t want you to have to use it.”

“Oh, um,” she thought for a moment. “I guess don’t stick anything anywhere we haven’t before.”

He huffed a laugh at that.

“I think that’s it? I mean, I trust you.”

“You do?”

“Of course. Also, you can _say_ anything you want, you know.”

“Really?” He stepped into her space and cupped her cheek with his hand. “You want me to talk dirty to you?”

“I don’t know, Nathaniel. Can you get dirty?” She asked, her eyebrows raising, issuing a silent challenge.

“Oh, yea. I can get dirty. I can get so dirty. I will...take you out to a fancy dinner and be a real gentleman about it.”

“So sexy. Go on.” She rubbed her hands up and down his chest.

“Then, I’m going to bring you home to meet my mother,” he purred and bent his head to plant a light kiss on her neck, “and she’ll invite you to the annual Plimpton Christmas party.”

A laugh escaped from her throat, “God, I am so wet right now.”

Still nuzzling her throat, he continued, “Then, I’ll take you to Crate & Barrel and we’ll pick out a tasteful ottoman.”

She shivered at the sensation of his hot breath on her neck. “Sounds like a busy day,” she breathed, her voice husky and thick. She slid her leg up his and he grabbed under both her thighs to lift her into his arms. As he firmed up his grip on her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started kissing him with urgency. He staggered to the bedroom, struggling to divide his attention between walking and kissing her.

They crashed onto the bed in a heap and Nathaniel fervently kissed her, pressing her insistently into the mattress. As they kissed, his deft fingers made quick work of the buttons on her pajama top. When he finished, he parted the fabric and stuck his face between her breasts, kissing and licking a trail from her chest up to her collarbone. She threaded her fingers through the short hairs on the back of his head, applying light pressure, encouraging him. He paused at the base of her neck and bit down on a patch of skin, sucking hard, making her wince. Revenge.

After he was confident he left a mark, he pulled away to unbutton his own shirt, and she helped push the offending garment over his shoulders, eager to feel his skin against hers. When he resumed kissing her, pressing his bare chest to hers, she moaned at the contact.

One of his arms disappeared behind him as he reached for the handcuffs in his back pocket. She propped herself up into a sitting position and pulled her top off the rest of the way, her eyes filling with desire and anticipation for what was to come.

“You’re sure this is ok?”

She nodded and put her hands out in front of her. “No, behind your back,” he corrected. She bit her lip and obeyed him, moving her hands behind her. He reached around and cuffed her hands together, placing the key on her night table.

“Scoot back.” He nodded toward the head of the bed. She awkwardly shimmied up the bed, resting her head on a pillow and shifting to and fro to find a comfortable position on her back. Crawling up her body, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants, catching her panties along with them, and pulled them off, all while keeping his eyes locked with hers.

He kneeled between her legs and pushed them apart, spreading them wider. As he settled down between them, his eyes turned dark, predatory. When she felt his breath lightly tickling her inner thigh, her mouth went slack and she shuddered in anticipation. He paused for a moment to savor the sight of her, splayed before him, just waiting for him to take her. Dropping his head, he planted open-mouth kisses on the inside of her thighs while she squirmed, subtly pushing her hips toward his mouth.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he gasped against her thigh and he could already smell the heady scent of her arousal. It made him feel primal, powerful, masculine. Not wanting to wait any longer, he stuck his nose between her folds and nudged at her clit. Her hips jerked off the bed and she sharply inhaled at the sensation. He draped a heavy arm across her hips, holding her in place, and used the flat of his tongue to lick her slowly from her entrance to her clit.

“Shit,” she muttered and her eyes slammed shut. When he made no move for a few seconds, she whimpered and tried to move her hips, searching desperately for more contact. She finally reopened her eyes and whined, “Please.”

He unleashed on her, licking her vigorously, alternating between quick strokes and long, deep ones. When he glanced up at her, her head was thrown back, her mouth agape, and her arms struggled with futility against the handcuffs. For a moment he stopped licking to drag the scruff of his chin against her and she gasped, the sensation sending an electric jolt through her. He then shifted his attention solely on her clit and pushed his finger inside her. The satisfying sound that escaped from her lips was confirmation he was heading in the right direction.

He worked her skillfully, as if they had been lovers for years instead of a mere two months. With previous boyfriends, she sometimes got caught up in her own head when it came to oral sex. She worried about whether her partner was doing it out of obligation, just going through the motions. The anxious thoughts made her uncharacteristically self-conscious and prevented her from truly enjoying the experience. But with Nathaniel, he never hesitated, never gave her an inkling of doubt. He was just as passionate, enthusiastic, and intensely focused on the act of pleasuring her as any other aspect of sex.

He slowly slid his finger in and out, while still sucking hard on her clit. The feeling of her walls pulsing around his finger as he fucked her was almost as satisfying as the sound of his name falling from her lips amidst other words of passion.

As she climbed closer and closer to climax, Rebecca’s arms began to ache from keeping her full weight on top of them. “Faster,” she panted and he quickened his pace and stroked her slightly harder. “Oh my...fuck…yes…” she said in bursts and he knew she was close.

Seeing her this uncontrolled, at his mercy, in the throes of pleasure, was intensely gratifying. He moaned loudly against her, the vibration from his lips sending a shockwave through her. She gasped a breath, holding it for a moment, and then exploded, crying out as she orgasmed. He released her hips and slowed the rhythm of his finger, staying with her as she rode out her climax.

“Oh my god,” she murmured, breathless. Her chest was completely flush, as red as her lips, and her gaze unfocused.

As she came down, he rose from bed and removed his pants and boxers, his erection bobbing at attention, already full and wanting. A hint of a smile graced her lips to see him so ready for her.

“You ok?”

She licked her lips and she could swear she saw his dick twitch in response. “Uh huh,” she exhaled.

“Come here,” he beckoned. On shaky legs, she rolled off the bed and stood in front of him. Surprising her, he cupped her face and kissed her deeply, lovingly. She was so used to being the aggressor, always pulling at his neck, guiding his lips, that letting herself surrender to his kiss was an unfamiliar, yet welcome change. She followed his lead, melted into him, and the taste of herself on his lips made the kiss feel even more intimate.

When he broke away, it was back to business. “Down on your knees,” he commanded. His gruff voice sent a jolt through her and she decided that she needed to let him dominate their sexual encounters more often.

She sank to her down to her knees in front of him. Her clear, blue eyes looked up at his expectantly, dreamily, still coming down from the high of her climax.

He reached down and lightly cradled her chin in his hand. “This ok?”

“Oh yea,” she slurred.

“Open,” he said, running his fingers over her lips, and it may have been the most erotic word she ever heard someone speak.

She opened her mouth and took him in as far as she could. Nathaniel’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of her soft, wet mouth surrounding him. He brought his free hand to join the other, cupping her face gently under her jaw. Guiding her gently with his hands, he thrust slowly into her mouth. She relaxed and leaned into him, completely relinquishing control.

The words spilled out of him, “You’re incredible...Rebec...feels so good…” His words washed over her, making her chest tighten and reigniting her arousal. One of his hands moved from her chin to thread in her hair, and he pushed a little deeper into her mouth. A strangled sigh escaped from his lips and his whole body shivered.

His entire world condensed down to the woman kneeling in front of him. For all he cared, a bomb could go off in the next room. There was only her, soft, pliable, and unbelievably, stunningly beautiful before him. He held her chin delicately, tenderly, and, looking down at her, he wished he had the cognitive ability to express how amazing she felt, how she was affecting him. Not just in this moment but always. She had crept into his neatly organized, perfectly arranged heart and blew it wide open. All of these emotions reduced down, compressed into a tiny ball, and released itself as a raw, stifled sound in his throat.

When she raised her eyes to meet his, he was watching her in absolute, unwavering reverence. In her eyes, he saw a vulnerability, but also complete trust in him. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered. A few more thrusts and he realized he was starting to lose his self-control.

He withdrew from her mouth and struggled to catch his breath. She sat back on her heels and smiled mischievously at his state of complete undoing. He helped her to her feet and then gently turned her around back toward the bed. She crawled up on her knees, and lowered her head to the mattress.

Nathaniel retrieved a condom from the pocket of his pants and she waited impatiently for him as he rolled it on. As he approached the bed, she arched her back, sticking her ass out toward him. He pressed his cock at her opening, teasing her.

“You’ve been so good, Rebecca.” He ran his hands over the small of her back. “Do you want to come again?” She nodded and tried to create more friction by pushing her hips back. He retreated and ordered, “No, say what you want.”

A whimpering sound emitted from her throat. She ached for him in a way that made her feel needy, desperate.

“Come on. Tell me,” he insisted and then slapped her ass, hard, making a loud clapping noise.

“Ah,” she gasped and once again arched her back, begging for it.

“Say it,” he growled. He leaned over and grabbed the chain of the handcuffs with one hand and a fistful of her hair with the other.

“I want you to fuck me. Please,” she finally pleaded. He immediately slammed into her, releasing his hold on her hair. He roughly gripped her hips, setting a hard, fast pace. Rebecca’s mouth fell open as she let out a guttural, animalistic sound, and she fought to meet each of his thrusts.

It occurred to him how much trust a woman must have to engage in this kind of sexual play with a man. Sure, they weren’t doing anything too wild, but he also knew he could easily overpower her. (He had indulged her stunt with the pen because her straddling him with unbridled rage in her eyes was the most arousing thing that had happened to him in a long time.) So despite the fact her face was smashed into the mattress and he was pumping into her without mercy, he somehow also felt emotionally closer to her in the moment.

While she was clearly turned on and enjoying this, he realized that he would need further intervention if he wanted her to come again. And he was decidedly not going to be satisfied until she did. He slowed his pace and then stopped altogether. He took a step away from her and opened the top drawer of her night table, retrieving her small, purple, bullet vibrator. Pressing the only button on it, it sprang to life, buzzing noisily. Rebecca, recognizing the sound, turned her head, trying to see over her shoulder.

He returned to his position behind her and wrapped his arm around to press the vibrator to her clit. “Oh fuck,” she cursed and he pushed back inside her. He resumed his pace, roughly thrusting into her while she continued to mutter expletives into the comforter.

He pressed the vibrator harder against her clit and groaned, “I want you to come.” She screwed her eyes shut, and he watched as her fingers flexed against her lower back and her wrists pulled the handcuffs taut. What would push her over the edge?

_You can say anything you want, you know._

“You want me to fuck you like this over my desk?” he rasped.

“Oh god, yes.”

He leaned forward ran his free hand around her neck and then through her hair. “I’m going to bend you over and then make you take my...” he started, but he didn’t need to even finish the sentence because she shoved her forehead deeper into the bed and cried out in pleasure, her orgasm overtaking her. Watching her fall apart, there was no hope of prolonging the act, and he was coming right along with her. He let go, dropping the vibrator and tightly clutching her hips as he spilled inside her. He jerked erratically a few times, barely able to keep himself upright.

When he finally stilled, he collapsed onto the bed next to her. He used the last of his strength to press the button on the vibrator, switching it off. She rolled over and rested on her side, watching him through half-closed eyes. Her limbs felt liquid, mushy, and heavy as hell. But her wrist ached and she could feel them bruising.

“Hey,” she panted and he reluctantly turned his head to look at her. “Can you get me out of these?”

“Oh yea, sorry.” He dragged himself out of bed, grabbing the key, and then unlocked the handcuffs.

She sighed in relief and sat up, smoothing the reddened skin of her wrists.

“Are you ok?”

“Worth it,” she huffed. He smiled at that and disappeared into the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

When he returned, she was holding the vibrator, a thoughtful expression on her face. “I thought you didn’t like Buzz Aldrin,” she quipped. She leaned over and returned it to the drawer.

“I can make exceptions, I guess. Especially if it means I can make you come twice.”

“Let’s not set a precedent, ok? That’s a lot of pressure.”

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. “So that was fun...right?” he asked tentatively, searching her eyes.

“Stop worrying, it was...it was amazing.”

“You’re amazing.”

“Aw, post-coital Nathaniel is so gooey and sweet. Come on.” She pulled on his hand, urging him to lie down next to her. He followed and spooned her. Their bodies, damp with sweat, stuck together.

“Now I remember why we always stay at my place,” he mumbled into her hair. “This bed is awful.”

She laughed and lightly slapped the arm that was draped around her middle.

“Do you really want to have sex on my desk?”

“You’re already thinking about sex again? And I thought you didn’t want to have sex at work.”

“I’ll consider it. I’m making all kinds of exceptions for you,” he mused softly. She threaded her fingers with his and brought his hand up under her chin, nuzzling against it.

“Could you make one more?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you skip work for a day and take me to the doctor for the egg retrieval on Thursday? I have to have someone drive me home.”

He hesitated, but then squeezed her hand. “Of course I will. I’m your boyfriend. That’s what boyfriends do. They take their girlfriends to donate their eggs to another man with whom he shares an ownership stake of a law firm.”

She giggled and kissed his palm. “Thank you. I’m glad you’re making an exception.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ashley Marie for pushing me to try my hand at a smut-only fic. This is dedicated to her, the Queen of Smut.
> 
> Thank you to Kayleigh for fulfilling her destiny of providing me with a Harry Potter-related safeword. This was your time to shine!

**Author's Note:**

> Email: heartbashfic@gmail.com


End file.
